


Earrings

by SweetbunThorn



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Ryuji gets earrings and Akira dies from how good they look on him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetbunThorn/pseuds/SweetbunThorn
Summary: It was weird not seeing Ryuji at school, but Akira had brushed it off as the blond helping out his mother and falling asleep late.





	Earrings

It was weird not seeing Ryuji at school, but Akira had brushed it off as the blond helping out his mother and falling asleep late. He figured the blond would come in later around lunch, but then lunch ended and still no Ryuji. Akira shot Ryuji a quick text through the group chat.

_Ryuji, is something wrong? You didn’t show up at school._

**_Ryuji:_ ** _Oh. Shit… I didn’t tell ya. I got sick._

 **_Ann:_ ** _Sick? Did you overwork yourself?_

 **_Makoto:_ ** _Did you get enough sleep?_

 **_Haru:_ ** _I’m sorry to hear that, Ryuji-kun_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _M’fine, just… sore…_

 **_Futaba:_ ** _Sore? Getting sick makes you sore?_

 **_Yusuke:_ ** _Are you sure you haven’t injured yourself lately?_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _M’sure! You guys don’t gotta worry about me. I’ll be fine._

_… If you say so… Get some rest_

**_Ann:_ ** _Do you want us to stop by after school?_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _No!_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Shit…_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _I mean, I don’t wanna get you guys sick as well…_

Akira looked up from his phone to share a confused look with Ann. The girl shrugged and whispered something about it being typical Ryuji behavior.

 **_Yusuke:_ ** _Very well._

 **_Haru:_ ** _Try and get better, Ryuji-kun._

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Thanks…_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _I’m gonna go pass out_

 **_Yusuke:_ ** _Pleasant dreams_

 **_Ann:_ ** _Go and rest dummy_

 **_Makoto:_ ** _Hopefully you get better. Have a nice rest._

 **_Futaba:_ ** _Go to sleep!  (_ _╯_ _°Д°)_ _╯_ _┻━┻_

 **_Haru:_ ** _Splendid dreams, Ryuji-kun._

_Rest easy, Ryuji._

**_Ryuji:_ ** _mmm_

 **_Ryuji:_ ** _Thanks_

Akira and Ann pocketed their phones just as the teacher called on the bespectacled teen. Akira answered it as flawless as he could before turning his gave to stare out the window. Hopefully Ryuji wouldn’t be sick for too long, he needed the energetic blond at his side.

* * *

A week. A solid week of Ryuji being sick and only talking through the group chat. Akira was getting antsy; not having his boyfriend by his side was being to take a small toll on him. Today, they were going to do the request Akira had stock piled. Although, they were going on a Sunday, their morale to do the requests was low. Seems the other thieves had missed their loud mouthed blond. Akira was about to tap the metaverse app until the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs grabbed their attention. Ryuji stood at the top of the staircase with his hood up and a smile on his face.

“I ain’t late, am I?”

Akira wanted nothing more in that moment but to wrap his arms around the blond and bring him into a tight hug. The others welcomed Ryuji back with warm smiles and bright smiles. Ryuji took his spot next to Akira and the fuzzy haired leader started up the app. The familiar dense feeling and creepy look of Mementos greeted the teen as he pocketed his phone.

“Oh my…”

“Ryuji…”

“Is that why you were out for a week?”

Akira turned to see what had caught the other’s attention and his voice died in his throat as he caught sight of the silver skull earrings in Ryuji’s ears. Said blond played with his red scarf like tie as he brown eyes shifted off to the side.

“I, uh-“

Ann grabbed his head in her hands and tilted it so that she could see his earrings more clearly. “Did… you do them yourself? Cause your ears are red.”

Ryuji jerked his head away and pressed his hands gently over his sore and red ears. “Yeah I did… I didn’t expect them to hurt so effin’ bad.”

Ann and Makoto stared at the blond in surprise. “You what?!” Both girls exclaimed.

“Is… Is that bad or somethin’?”

“No. It’s just… really difficult to do by yourself.”

Yusuke pulled Ryuji’s hands away and inspected the earrings more closely. “They-“

“Hey-”

“-fit you amazingly well.” The lanky teen did a frame motion with his hands. “So beautiful. Would you allow me to sketch you with these, Ryuji?”

“Eh?” Ryuji jerked his head back and stepped out of range of Yusuke, nearly backing up into Akira. “Why the eff are you guys so interested in my ears all of-” The blond stopped short as Akira wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face in his neck. “Akira-”

“You look good in them.” Akira’s mutter was supposed to low enough so that only Ryuji could hear it. Yet, with the silence of the safe floor, the mutter was loud enough for everyone to hear.

A short silence befell the group of teens before barely contained laughter rang in the air. Ryuji’s face turned bright red and he tried to hide in his collar. Akira’s face flustered red and he pried himself from the embarrassed blond.

“L-Let’s go. We have a lot of requests to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Ryuji's earring for anyone who wants to see what they look like](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1kCHwKpXXXXacXpXXq6xXFXXXy/316-l-stainless-steel-jewelry-skull-font-b-earrings-b-font-mode-font-b-Pirates-b.jpg)


End file.
